IR: Dark Lake Camp NKA
by Falcon-Cat
Summary: AU. The IR characters are going to camp for the summer. Aoi was overjoyed about going to camp with Kouji until someone else came. Pairings malexfemale, IxK, YxC, CxC, BxJ, and more. There may be a NxKxA triangle... DISCONTINUED!
1. Welcome to the Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Ryvius characters, this story takes place in my own fictional universe; the characters' history here is different from that of the original anime, but not completely. The characters here speak mainly English. And the pairings are male/female.

A/N: some of my original characters do not go by last name. For ex: the "Gawr" in Sukata Gawr's name is part of his given name, both words act as one.

Host: Hello audience. I'm Sukata Gawr, ruler of the Dark Springs and leader of the Dark Springers. I'll be the host of this story from this chapter to the last chapter of this story. Welcome to the Dark Lake Summer Camp at the Dark Lake in the Dark Forest, teens from nations like the Dark State and the Dark Springs came here to have fun and do something for the summer. Me and my fellow sorcerers would play as councilors and staffs of the camp. The year in this story is 2018 CE (Common Era) on planet Earth in a different universe, the age of the Infinite Ryvius characters are the same as in the original anime, their history is kind of different but not completely. Here's the pairings I'll tell you right here: I/K, C/C, B/J, Y/C, and there might be a triangle in this story, think 'Ryvius Illusion' and you might find out. Even if me and/or Falcon-Cat know which way it will end up, neither one of us will tell you, and where would the fun be if we do? Read the story and find out on your own risk. I may know much here, but that doesn't mean that my storyline counterpart does. Neya is more human here than she is the original anime, while she's the ship's sphix in the original anime, here she's a sorceress, and she may play an interesting role. And the characters are in regular forms. Now let's get on with the story…

* * *

On a sunny afternoon with a clear sky at a park not too far from the lake in the middle of the forest full of trees with dark-brown, black, or gray colored trunk and branches full of green leaves, teens of individuals and groups alike are standing in front of a stainless metal gate labeled with a flat rectangular shaped sign with 'SOUTHEAST GATE' written on it in capital letters seemingly with cut metal. 

Standing in one spot are a group of six teen girls, each above average in height and shape, and they're skin is European white. Witchsoaar the one with blond wavy hair above shoulder level in length and blue eyes, clad in sky-blue sandals, blue pants with knee length legs, and light-blue T-shirt; she's carrying a backpack. Next to Witchsoaar on the right is Sobin Lanson, the one with black stripes on her purple shoulder length wavy hair and there's also black stripes on her purple eye brows, her eyes violet, and she's clad in violet sandals, violet pants, and violet T-shirt; she's carrying a handbag. Next to Sobin Lanson on the right is Myrobinerg, the one clad in red-orange sandals, orange jeans, and an orange T-shirt; she's carrying a backpack; her eyes are as blue as gas fire and her long straight red hair is tied with an orange ribbon in a ponytail on the back of her head while the hair on her front side is down. Next to Myrobinerg on the right is Yahlida Prokue the one with black straight hair that's cut halfway above her shoulders and her eyes are dark-brown; she's clad in black sandals with the showing of her birthmarks on top of her feet, on top of her left foot are three brown wavy lines between her toes and her ankle, and on her right foot is a brown asterisk on the top of each of her toes with a brown line going from each asterisk to a brown curve line swirling from her left of her right in a brown spiral on top of her foot between her toes and ankle; she's also clad in black pants with ankle length legs and a black shirt with elbow length sleeves, with that some of her other birthmarks are shown as well: a brown line swirling in a helix on her neck from the rear side of her head to her left shoulder, on her left arm is a brown line similar to the one on her neck in length swirling in a helix right to left with some dots bigger than small and smaller than medium in the plane from the her elbow to her wrist and three brown lines from the right to the left side of her hand one is a straight brown line between two wavy brown lines, on her right arm are straight brown lines going from her elbow to her wrist and on her wrist the straight lines connects to curve brown lines going through her hand and fingers, and a brown 'W' shaped birthmark on her face and two asterisks on each cheek; she's carrying a backpack. Next to Yahlida Prokue on the right is Rolin Suta, the one with dark-red wavy shoulder length hair and dark-brown eyes, and she's clad in brown sandals, brown cargo pants, and a dark-brown T-shirt; she's carrying a handbag. And next to Rolin Suta on the right is Rakesid, the one with long wavy green hair that reaches passed her shoulders, her eyes are blue, and she's clad in green sandals, green jeans, and a green T-shirt with sunflowers on the foreground; she's carrying a handbag.

Standing in another spot is Sharkya, a well-shaped teenage girl in blue sandals, blue jeans, and an aqua blue T-shirt; she's carrying a handbag. Her skin is literally bluish white; her dark-blue straight hair is cut above shoulder level; and her eyes are yellow-green. Standing not too far from her is Yihrarikka, a well-shaped teenage girl in brown tennis shoes, knee length brown shorts with pockets, and a brown T-shirt; she's carrying a backpack; her skin is tan, her hair is black, and her eyes are dark brown. Standing next to her is Tahlirhida, a well-shaped teenage girl in gray sandals, gray knee length shorts, and a gray shirt with sleeves that reach halfway between her elbow and her forearm; she's carrying a backpack; her skin is light tan, her straight green-yellow hair is tied with a gray ribbon in a ponytail while the hair on the front of her head is down, her eyes are blue and her nose has some small brown dots on it.

Standing in a spot not far from Witchsoaar and her group are: Kouji, Aoi, Ikumi, Kozue, Yuki, Cullen, Charlie, Criff, Blue, Juli, Reiko, Nicks, and Akihiro.

A door of a building by the right side of the gate opened, and walking from it is a big tall well-shaped man wearing dark-brown farm boots, black pants, brown cowboy shirt, and a cowboy hat. The man's skin is literally black, his hair is black, and his eyes are yellow. The man walked to gate and turned to the teens. "Welcome to the Dark Lake Summer Camp. I'm Mr. Sir Hitler and I'll be one of the councilors; you can call me Mr. Sir for short if you want, and the boss will be here shortly to explain all you need to know," Mr. Sir Hitler said through a microphone and Nicks raised his hand. "Have a question?" Mr. Sir Hitler asked looking toward him.

"Who's your boss?" Nicks asked energetically.

"_He's sort of like Rakesid," _Witchsoaar remarked mentally.

"You'll all get to know him when he gets here," Mr. Sir Hitler replied. "Anyone else have a question?" Mr. Sir Hitler asked arrogantly and Aoi raised her hand. "Ok, what is it?" Mr. Sir Hitler asked.

"What are we going to do while in camp," Aoi asked.

"We're going to have some outdoor fun, although we'll going to do some things indoor as well," Mr. Sir Hitler started. "We'll be hiking, swimming, sporting, and whatever, while you here you could spend some time with your friends and you might find something or whatever," Mr. Sir Hitler continued. "And the boss will explain the rest," Mr. Sir Hitler finished and Aoi stared upward dreamingly while Nicks and Rakesid turned to look at her.

"She looks pretty happy," Nicks remarked energetically.

"You got a point there," Rakesid remarked in the same manners.

"She may be that way now, but I have feeling she won't be that way for long," Witchsoaar said warm and sharply causing both Rakesid and Nicks to turn their attention away from Aoi and stare oddly at her.

"Doe she means that for real?" Nicks asked.

"Witchsoaar's instincts are as high as her IQ," Rakesid replied. "So usually her feelings are right," Rakesid explained.

"What would make her not as happy as she is now?" Blue asked with cold rough and sallow voice.

"I'll have a feeling we'll find out shortly," Witchsoaar replied and the groups turned to face her.

Nicks and Rakesid closed up to Akihiro. _"I bet it might the girl in pink,"_ Nicks whispered to Akihiro and Rakesid.

_"I agree," _Akihiro whispered back and Rakesid nodded.

"What are you three whispering about?" Aoi asked sharp and sweetly.

"Nothing," Nicks and Akihiro replied at the same time while Rakesid says nothing as they pull away.

"That not true and you know it," Aoi said harshly sharply at them.

"I suggest you drop it for now," Witchsoaar said.

"She has a point there," Criff remark sweetly.

"I agree," Charlie followed.

"Mr. Sir when will your boss get here?" some random guy asked him.

"Boss would be here anytime now," Mr. Sir Hitler replied and suddenly the door next to the gate opened causing everyone to turn their attention to the door.

A tall well-build muscular man with literally black skin, black shoulder length hair, and gray eyes walked out the door clad in black leather boots, black pants with a black belt that has a skull shaped buckle, black shirt with 'Sukata Gawr' printed in the color of blood on the front and back, and a black rod with its head shaped like a skull is strapped on his back. The man walked to the gate and turned to face the teens, "Welcome to the camp, I'm Sukata Gawr and I'll be the manager of the camp," Sukata Gawr said in a soft cold and emotionless voice with his facial expression being neutral. "First I'll go over general rules and regulation," Sukata Gawr continued and took out a clipboard with some papers clipped on it from his briefcase. "Rule number one: treat others the way you want to be treated, this rule applies to everyone here, campers, staffs, and guests alike; be straight with us and we'll be straight with you. Rule number two: the camp is not responsible for your safety as says in the application form; you're responsible for your own action and as a group you each are responsible for each other in some cases; and each councilor should have a first aid kit just case something happens, but I recommend that you have a first aid kit as precaution. Rule number three: keep the camp clean at all times, we're not your servants and it's your responsibility to clean up after yourself, if you don't do so and everyone would have to pickup trash and we're serious about this so don't try us; if we catch you littering, you'll be asked to pick up your trash or whatever trash around, if you refuse to corporate you could get punish depending on who's in charge of a certain area. Rule number four: disruption is not permitted on camp grounds or nearby areas or even on camp property; no one is to disrupt anyone during business, activities, meetings or whatever unless it's an absolute emergency, the councilors and staffs at certain areas should be able to take care of minor problems depending on the situation but if there's anything bigger, then the councilors or staffs would contact me if needed; you are not to disturb anyone while you're here, there'll be some parties at a public cabin or dormitory and their walls are designed to keep noises from getting in or out; if you want to listen to music on your personal player of any type, I recommend you use headphones and keep it on the simple volume, there are some headphones in some of the shops. Rule number five: thievery is not allowed, taking what's not yours is strictly forbidden, if you're caught stealing someone's property you're be punish, punishment vary depending on the case; as to all of you I strongly advise that you lock the dormitory before leaving, keep your keys with you at all times, never share locker or lock combinations with anyone, some of the staffs has a master key if you need help opening your lock assigned to you by the camp, you can also use your own personal lock if you want to, but that would have to be approved by camp personals, have someone from your group watch over your things while you're on activities, usually some of the councilors will keep watch over your stuffs at times you do things, however there are times where you would have to keeps your things attended with you at all times, unattended bags of any kind will be removed immediately for inspection and it may get damaged or destroyed, any lost item found by staffs will be placed in the lost and found cabinet, if you find any lost item report it to a councilor or staff, and if you find anything suspicious report to the staffs immediately. And rule number six: bullying is not allowed on camp grounds, surrounding areas, or camp property; picking on anyone by any means is not allowed, anyone regardless of sex, race, color, religion, nationality, age, status, class, condition, height, shape, size, or whatever in epic background caught picking on anyone will be dealt with seriously depending on the case, we'll do whatever we can to solve issues the proper way if you can tell us your problems in one way or another, we'll do whatever we can to help those who needs it, we have some highly trained therapists who would do whatever he/she can to help you if need it; we tend to be respectful and we ask that each and everyone of you be respectful to us and everyone else in the camp, whether its staffs, fellow campers, or guests," Sukata Gawr explained and put away the clipboard into the briefcase. "Now fellow me to a pavilion," he said before he turned to face the gate. Sukata Gawr took a key from his pocket and unlocked the gate, and then he pulled the key out of the lock and back in his pocket. Sukata Gawr pushed the gate open as he walked through while Mr. Sir Hitler and the campers followed him.

They walked through the gate on a pavement path as they entered an area of the camp. On their right side of the path near the gate is building followed by some smaller buildings and pavilions, while on their left side of the path is a huge pavilion that stretches like two-third from the fence to the lake, Sukata Gawr led the campers into the pavilion, the ceiling is like more than twice as high as the adults and the width of the pavilion is two-third its length. Campers each went to sit at a picnic table as Witchsoaar and friends took a sit at a picnic table with Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, and Myrobinerg sitting on the side facing the stage by the fence while Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid sitting on the side facing the lake. Kouji and the group took a sit at a picnic right by the table Witchsoaar and her group is sitting at. Kouji, Aoi, Kozue, Ikumi, Blue, Juli sitting on the side facing the stage while Yuki, Cullen, Reiko, Criff and Charlie sitting on the side that faces the lake and while Nicks and Akihiro are sitting by Rakesid.

Suddenly, Kouji got up and turned to walk left from the table to a girl clad in a pink outfit. "Hi Kouji," the girl wave a hand as she greeted in sweet voice.

"Neya," Kouji started as he walked until he was right by her. "So you decided to come after all," he remarked.

"Yeah," Neya said. "I felt like wanting to see you when I got here," she remarked.

"I feel the same way," Kouji remarked.

Suddenly, Aoi walked to them with making small hard stomps on the concrete floor while clenching her teeth with an angry look.

To be continued…

* * *

Falcon-Cat: what do you think? any comments are welcome, thanks you. 


	2. Dialogue

Sukata Gawr: last chapter, the campers came to the camp and greeted by Mr. Sir Hitler one of my fellow sorcerers. I've introduce the campers to six rules of the camp, although more can be found in the handbook, and now we're at a pavilion where me and my fellow sorcerers will explain more of the camp, as well as each group of campers are about to signup to a dormitory. But before we get to that, Neya just came into the picture, and Aoi doesn't seem happy about it…

* * *

Kouji and Neya standing right by each other face to face in the pavilion. Neya stared oddly over his shoulder, a moment later Kouji turned to face an angry looking Aoi who's clenching her teeth and clenching her hands in fists. 

"Kouji, do you mind telling me why is she here?" Aoi asked sweet calmly at first half of her sentence and ended her sentence bitter and harshly, as the others watches from their seats.

"Witchsoaar was right," Criff remarked.

"I was right," Nicks remarked energetically.

"More like we were right," Rakesid corrected with the same manners.

"Neya came to me and I invited her," Kouji replied and Neya's cheeks turned slightly red while Aoi glared madly.

Witchsoaar and Yahlida Prokue got up from their seats and walked toward Kouji, Neya, and Aoi.

"So you've decided to come as well, have you?" Witchsoaar asked looking at Neya.

"Well when we were signing up to come, she came to me like of nowhere, we talked before I asked her to come, and she said that she like to," Kouji replied for Neya who cheeks are kind of redden while Aoi glared harshly angrily.

_"Looks like this summer is going to be interesting,"_ Yahlida Prokue remarked to Witchsoaar telepathically.

_"There'll be more than we know,"_ Witchsoaar said back telepathically. "I'm Witchsoaar," she started facing Neya. "And this is Yahlida Prokue," Witchsoaar said while pointing at her friend.

"Nice to meet you," Yahlida Prokue started. "Your name is Neya, right?" she asked and Neya nodded.

"How about we'll get back to our seats, Sukata Gawr and the staffs are moving things around on the stage," Witchsoaar suggested and Yahlida Prokue turned to face her.

"Okay," Yahlida Prokue said and she and Witchsoaar walked to the picnic table where their group is sitting at in their respected seats.

"You can seat with us if you want to," Kouji kindly suggested facing Neya.

"I would like to," Neya replied and Aoi stared in disbelief before she, Kouji, and Neya walked to the picnic table where their friends are sitting at. Kouji and Aoi sat back in their respected seats, while Neya sat right next to Kouji on his right hand side while Aoi on his left hand side.

Meanwhile at picnic table where Sharkya, Yihrarikka, and Tahlirhida are sitting on the side that faces the stage while four girls are sitting on the side that faces the lake. Caroline the skinny one average in height with light tan skin, brown hair cut one-fourth above her shoulders, and light brown eyes clad in greenish brown sandals, blue jeans, and light brown cotton shirt. Next to Caroline on her left is Rehot Regush the one above average in height and shape with Asian colored skin, dark-brown hair, and bluish brown eyes clad in brown sandals, blue jeans, and violet T-shirt. Next to Rehot Regush on her left is Ortal Haviv the one above average in height and shape with Asian colored skin, black straight hair, and brown eyes clad in black sandals, black jeans, and a black T-shirt. And next to Ortal Haviv is Chen Kef the slim one with tan skin, black wavy hair, and dark-brown eyes clad in light sky-blue sandals, brown shorts, and a pink shirt.

"What do you girls think?" Tahlirhida asked.

"About what?" Sharkya asked back.

"About what you would like to do while at camp," Tahlirhida informed.

"Let's see," Caroline started low and cupped her own chin with her right hand for a moment. "How about we'll do something with our friends who came here," she suggested.

"Sure," Rehot Regush followed. "We'll see what come up when time come," she said.

"According to the handbook, any individual camper can join a group of campers regardless of sex, race, color, religion, or whatever in epic background," Yihrarikka explained while reading a small book.

"Maybe we could become a group," Chen Kef suggested.

"That would be great!" Sharkya exclaimed.

"How about we'll see what Sukata Gawr has to say," Ortal Haviv suggested.

"Okay," Sharkya agreed and everyone else nodded.

Elsewhere in the pavilion, eight figures are sitting on a picnic table; four of them are sitting on the side that faces the pavement path they've walked on while the other four are sitting on the opposite side. Sitting on the side that faces the path is Chrystal the well-shaped tall girl with literally green skin, olive green shoulder length hair, and green-yellow eyes clad in black boots, black jeans, and a black T-shirt. Sitting next to her is Chrystra the well-shaped tall girl with literally green skin, long olive green hair, and violet eyes clad in black boots, dark-violet jeans, and a black T-shirt. Sitting next to her is Rhestal the well-shaped tall girl with literally green skin, dark green shoulder length hair, and blue eyes clad in black boots, black jeans, and a T-shirt. Setting next to her is Forist the well-shaped tall girl with light tan skin, black wavy hair, and crystal blue eyes clad in gray sandals, gray shorts, and a gray T-shirt. Sitting on the opposite side is Geehon the tall well-shaped guy with brown fur on his literally yellow skin, green spiky hair, brown eyes, and black finger nails clad in green sandals, brown pants, and a yellow T-shirt. Sitting next to him is Wysta the well-shaped girl with literally black skin, black hair, and black eyes clad in dark-gray sandals, black pants, and a dark-blue T-shirt. Sitting next to her is Dian the well-shaped girl with literally yellow skin, straight brown hair, green eyes, and black finger nails clad in brown sandals, brown shorts, and a brown T-shirt. And sitting next to her is Waspman the tall well-shaped thin guy with literally black skin, bald round head, black eyes, and fingers and toes that looks sort of like talons with nails that looks slightly like claws clad in black sandals, black shorts, and a black T-shirt.

"What do you guys think?" Chrystal asked and everyone else at the table turned to look at her. "Aoi pretty much like coming here with her friends, especially Kouji," she said.

"And there's Neya," Chrystra started and catching the attention of everyone else. "And she seems to like him more than we know," she stated.

"I've read her mind and there might be something, however I feel there may be a lot more than that," Rhestal remarked.

"It's seems we can't find everything, even with telepathic powers," Chrystal remarked.

"What would you guys like to do while we're here," Geehon asked.

"How about we'll wait and see," Dian suggested.

"Right," Waspman stated. "When the heck is Sukata Gawr going to start?" Waspman asked.

"Sukata Gawr will start shortly," Rhestal said.

Moments later back at the area of the pavilion where Kouji and friends sitting at there respected seats of each respected table.

Rakesid got up from her seat and walked toward the front of where Kouji is sitting. "Can I ask you something?" Rakesid asked politely.

"Sure," Kouji replied.

"Why did you invite Neya?" Rakesid asked.

"I don't know… when she came to me we talked and I asked her to come here, and she said that she'll like to come here," Kouji replied and Neya blushed slightly while Aoi growled harshly. "It's not like that," Kouji said.

"Don't worry, I won't interfere with your affairs if there's no reason to," Rakesid stated. "And good luck with that," she said before walked back to her seat.

_"Aoi acted like she was going to explode like a nuclear bomb,"_ Nicks remarkably whispered to Akihiro and Rakesid leading all of them to laugh lightly.

"What are you three laughing about?" Aoi asked harshly glaring at them.

"Nothing," All three replied at the same time.

"That's not true and you know it," Aoi said scoldingly.

"You don't want to know," Witchsoaar said sharply facing toward Aoi.

"Let's drop it," Kouji suggested and Aoi turned her glare toward him.

"Is she always like that?" Neya asked.

"No," Witchsoaar started and almost everyone else turned to face her. "She was really happy while we were coming here and when we first got here," Witchsoaar continued. "However, when Kouji walked up straight toward you, Aoi instantly became not as happy as she was before," Witchsoaar finished.

"Why," Sobin Lanson asked catching the attention of the others. "What does Aoi has against Neya anyway?" she asked.

"Who knows," Yahlida Prokue started and the others turned to face her. "Maybe she just doesn't like it when Kouji is with other girls," Yahlida Prokue stated.

"You got point there," Myrobinerg remarked.

"Aoi hasn't been that way since Fina," Rolin Suta said.

"Speaking of it, how is Fina?" Reiko asked.

"Fina's sanity is unknown," Witchsoaar stated. "But she's rumored to have gone mad," Witchsoaar said. "During the last party, I've met a strange guy, he didn't say a word, he didn't had to since I could read his mind; he somewhat knew something about Neya, and we did have a conversation before I left and came to the party, later I've heard that the strange guy died from suicide for unknown reasons," Witchsoaar said.

"What did that guy said?" Yahlida Prokue asked and Witchsoaar replied in a sentence.

A moment later at the table next to their, Juli turned her head to look at Blue, "What do you think?" Juli asked.

"Hmm," Blue stated before he his head to look at Juli's. "About what?" he asked back.

"About what we'll do," Juli said.

"We'll see," Blue replied.

"Looks like it going to be fun," Criff said and Charlie nodded.

"We're going to have a great time Ikumi!" Kozue exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ikumi said in response.

"Kozue seems happy," Reiko remarked before gazing at Aoi. "What about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," Aoi replied.

"Hey Yuki, what would you like to do?" Cullen asked.

"Who knows," Yuki started. "Let's see what Sukata Gawr has to say," he said.

"It's going to be fun Kouji," Neya remarked and Kouji turned to face her.

"Yeah, looks like it's going to be fun," he remarked back.

"Um hmm," Aoi cleared her throat and Kouji and Neya turned to face her. "How about we take a walk when we have time," she suggested.

"Ok," Kouji said and Aoi smiled. Kouji turned to face Neya, "You can come with us if you want to."

"I would like to," Neya replied and Aoi growled.

"Kouji you're CRUEL!" Aoi yelled so loud it could be heard throughout the pavilion.

To be continued…

* * *

Sukata Gawr: next chapter, the campers are going to signup to dormitories, more of the camp will be explained, and the chapters may be longer as real thing is about to start… 

Falcon-Cat: just to let you know, that I don't own the guy that Witchsoaar was talking about. Any comments are welcome, thanks you.


End file.
